


It Was You...It was Always You

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: AU where Tina and Newt know they have soulmates but haven't met each other yet. Adorable awkward Newtina ensues.





	It Was You...It was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Crimes of Grindelwald.

Tina Goldstein had known she had a soulmate ever since she was born, the prophecy had predicted that. Not everyone had one, but some were special and if you were, your parents knew within seconds of your birth. 

Tina had grown up with the excited whispers of her parents about her soulmate and who they could possibly be. This was always done in hushed tones, so as to avoid her finding out before the age of 13, the age they had decided to tell her. 

But she was sneaky and she knew the initials of her soulmate were "N.S."

She was now 25 and working at MACUSA, the memories of this prophecy in the recesses of her mind and by no means her top priority. She was on her way to work one day, when she saw a man with tall, sandy hair and a long blue coat, trying to catch a creature. She wasn't sure the type of creature, but her main concern was the fact that a No-Maj had seen the creature and hadn't been obliviated. 

She chased after the man, almost crashing into him and worriedly asked, "The No-Maj? Did you obliviate him?"

"I'm sorry... the What?"

"The No-Maj, the non-wizard."

"Oh, they call them muggles where I'm from. I'm Newt. Newt Scamander." 

He wasn't looking her in the eye and he awkwardly held out his hand but when she took it, Tina felt the invisible line that connected their two hearts, pulling her closer to him. Her soulmate. 

He looked at her. "You have beautiful eyes. They look like Salamanders."

Tina laughed, shaking her head. Her soulmate was as awkward as she was.


End file.
